Time Slip
by Kaiblader
Summary: "Vexen im wet now" Demyx pouted, not realising the very angry Vexen infront of him. "Demyx." - OHH what happens next -.-'  Dunno if its good or not. Zemyx, AkuRoku, XemSai and others! Only slight Romance :D
1. VEXEN!

Disclaimer – I own nothing unfortunately, I do own some Kingdom hearts stuff though xD

Also I am going to carry on with the other 2 stories I have, I just really wanted to start on this one as well! I'll also hopefully be doing a Halloween one aswell, we shall see

1.00pm

"Vexen!" The dirty blonde ran threw the castle halls shouting until he ran into a familiar red head. "Ohi Axel, have you seen Vexen?" The blonde asked.

"No Dem sorry. Have you tried his lab?" Axel watched Demyx as he face palmed and then ran down the hall towards Vexens lab.

1.20pm

Demyx slowly slid into the lab, he saw Vexen working at his desk so he decided to scare him. Slowly and stealthily he sneaked up on the older man and in three, two, one-

"VEXEN!" Demyx screamed at the top of his lungs, Vexens eyes nearly popped out of his head as he turned around in a flash and threw whatever was in his hand up and onto Demyx.

"DEMYX! WHAT. THE. HELL.!" The chilly academic went red in the face with anger as Demyx picked up the still half full tube.

"Vexen I'm wet now." Demyx pouted blissfully unaware of the now steaming Vexen

"Get. Out." Vexen closed his eyes and slowly began breathing in, and out. "Demyx."

"Yes Vexen?"

"GET OUT NOW!" and with that the Nocturne was out of the room in a flash.

3.00pm

Demyx wandered the halls looking for something to do.

"Hey Dem, did you find Vexen?"

"Yeah but I didn't get to ask-"

"Axel! Demyx!" Demyx mind slipped away as he saw Roxas coming threw a dark portal.

"And where have you been?" Axel tapped his foot on the ground.

"Mission Axel." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Um...Demyx what are you holding? And why are you wet?"

Demyx looked at his hand, in it was a greenish, bluish mixture. "Oh I forgot to give Vexen this back. Look at the colours you two" Demyx began to walk to them but failed as he tripped on his cloak and sent the liquid splashing over the other two Nobodies. "Oops." Demyx stuttered out as he picked himself up. "S...sorry guys."

"I...Its ok Demyx." Roxas said as he lifted his arms up to watch the liquid drip off slightly. Axel was growling until he gave up and just sighed.

"Guess we better go get some dry clothes on...Um Dem I was just wondering, are you getting smaller?" Axel lifted his hand up to his forehead and moved his hand over to Demyx' forehead.

"I don't think so, maybe your getting taller. Ha, anyway I'm gonna go get cleaned up, see ya you two" Demyx opened a dark portal and walked through it, probably to his room.

"Axel..." Roxas tapped his chin in thought

"Hmm?"

"You're not getting taller." After he said that Roxas smirked and walked off.

"H...hey what's that supposed to mean?" Axel pondered for a while until he gave up and also went to get clean.

10:01pm

"Oh...oh no...NOOOOO!" that echoed through the castle for a good five minutes until crashes where heard then silence.

"W...what the heck was that?" Larxene whispered into her pillow.

"Who knows, but it sounded like Vexen." Marluxia whispered back.

"Creepy frickin scientist." She snapped then went back to snoring.

If you listened you could hear other whispers asking who it was then laughing or tutting then silence again. It was silent for the rest of the night after that.


	2. Meeting Time

7:00am

"..." Xaldin just glared as he hopped threw a portal to the sleeping quarters of the Castle That Never Was. _I don't see why I should have to wake them up for the meeting._ He thought as he reached the first door that clearly said _'Number VIII'_

"Axel get up its meeting time!" Xaldin waiting a few minutes and after no answer he opened the door which was surprisingly unlocked. "Number eight" Xaldin spoke sternly.

"Mrnmmmn" was all Xaldin got in response.

"Num-ber –ei-ght get up, if your not in the meeting in five my lances will have a date with your butt, got it?"

"Mrmmm"

"UGHH!" Xaldin slammed the door and moved next door.

"Demmy? Come on time to get up." He said softly. _Jeez if I shout at the kid either the superior will have me or Zexion will. _

"Mrnmmmn"

"Come on Dem it's meeting time, you know what boss man'll say if you don't come."

"Mrmmm"

Xaldin glared through the door and moved onto Number XIII's room.

"Number thirteen please get up." He spoke sternly once again as he knocked on the door

"Mrnmmmn" (O/N Déjà vu anyone?)

"Number Thirteen!" Xaldin slammed on the door "GET UP, GET TO THE MEETING BEFORE I GET MY LANCES OUT!"

"Mrmmm"

"AGHH!" Xaldin stormed off back to the meeting room.

7:30am

"Dun wanna get up." Axel moaned as he pulled himself out of bed and to his cloak barely opening his eyes.

"Bed, I'll be back soon okaii please don't leave me while I'm gone." Demyx dragged himself to his cloak and pulled it on.

"..." Roxas, eyes still closed fell out of bed slinked into the cloak and opened a dark portal.

All three entered at the same time, except something was wrong, their portals where incredibly weak, and they came about 6ft above the chairs so they all fell head first into their seats. All the organization members could see was enough to wonder what prank was going on now. They all glared until they saw the huge black cloakes move.

"What in Kingdom Hearts?" Xemnas mumbled.

"I...I'm ok, I'm just tired." All three said in unison. All the other members could do where look and stare, mouths on the floor. A couple of squees could be heard coming from Larxene and Marluxia's direction.

Major apologies for lack of words :'( promise i'll do more than 404 words next time!


	3. New Clothes?

7:35am

"Whuts up." Demyx moaned as he pulled his head out of the oversized coat.

"Why're you all starin t'me." Axel scowled at all of them.

Roxas just froze as he saw 10 pairs of eyes shooting between the three latecomers

"Nu-number VIII, IX, XIII, wh-what is this, is that you?" Xemnas stuttered.

Vexen slumped in his chair wishing the meeting would cancel

"Whut're you talkin 'bout?" Demyx looked at his cloak "I fink, this is Wexaeus's coat" Demyx eyes shot up to Axel and he burst out laughing.

"Whuuut!" He moaned as he looked at the laughing Nocturne and he two began laughing, causing Demyx to stop, Roxas looked at them both still to frozen but a grin appeared on his face.

"We always fought you was a baby Dem-Dem!" Axel was now in tears

"MEETING CANCLED!" Xemnas shouted over Axels laughing. All the members nodded and exited apart from Zexion, Lexaeus, Xigbar, Xemnas, Demyx, Roxas and Axel.

Xemnas felt a headache coming on so he did what he did best ordered other people to do the dirty work. "ok." He mumbled to himself "AXEL STOP LAUGHING!" he shouted and abruptly stopped Axel he was now just sniggering. "Ok all of you meet me in the lounge."

II, V and VI left leaving the three others sitting there.

8:00am

"Um, Dem-Dem, Axel, I feel weird." Roxas put his hand up to create a dark portal but nothing came

"Same." The other two said in unison. They too tried to create dark portals but nothing came.

"Try Togever" Demyx offered. They managed to create a small portal which all three jumped into.

8:05am

"Took them long enough, sheesh. Xigbar teased as the three fell through, Xemnas was nowhere to be seen, only Zexion, Lexaeus and Xigbar where there. In front of them they held mirrors, showing something that made Demyx, Roxas and Axel freeze. They where all about 6-7 years old.

"Huh"

"Woah"

"Cool"

Axel and Roxas glared at Demyx and he just ran behind Zexion "Wexy don't let them meanies hurt meh!" He teased, Zexion just rolled his eyes.

"Ok Lex pick a kid."

"..." He Walked straight to Roxas who smiled and hugged his leg.

Axel stiffened noticing only Xigbar was left.

"Yo, kiddo" he smirked

"I'm not going wid you!" Axel moaned "I can look aftwer Woxy!" He sneered

"As if!" Xigbar grabbed Axels arm and pulled him to the side "You can't even look after yourself."

"Pfft..." Axel grumbled.

"I advise getting them more suitable clothing." Zexion broke the to-be argument.

"Yes, I agree." Lexaeus added.

"Yeah whatever, ok dudes, lets go then!"

9:15am

They'd only got half way there when Demyx, Axel and Roxas decided to play tig in the hallway. They had to walk since the three children decided the portals where to scary.

"Hey little dudes, calm down"

"Demyx..."

"..."

"Betchya cant catch meh Axul your just toooooo slow" Demyx teased

"Oh yeah!" Axel laughed as he chased Demyx, Roxas was now out of breath so he decided to hitch a ride on Lexaeus shoulders.

9:30am

"Superior." Zexion called from Xemnas' door.

"Yes Number Six?"

"They need-Demyx will you stop that!" Shouting was heard from the other side of the door until silence came back. "Anyway as I was saying, they need more suitable clothing."

Xemnas sighed, rubbing his temples "Ok, ok, take them to town and get them some then."

"They're scared of the portals."

"Number Six" Xemnas said sternly, he grinned as he could picture Zexion cringing at his voice.

"Yes superior" Zexion mumbled as he walked back to the others.

11:00am (A/N Yes it took them that long to get them to go through the portals, well after catching them again)

"Ok" Zexion huffed as they split up into their pairs "II, V are you have the munny right?" Zexion inquired, they both nodded. "Ok don't let them get a hold, do not under any circumstances let them out of your sight and please try not to get into trouble!" Zexion took in a big mouthful of much needed air after that sentence. They nodded and walked off into the shopping centre '_oh this is going to be fun'_ Zexion looked down at Demyx who was smiling at him and tugging of his jacket, yes jacket, they decided to wear normal clothes since they didn't want to look strange with little children, Zexion was wearing a black shirt will faint purple swirls covered by a black jacket, black jeans ripped at the knees and black converse.

"we goin now Wexy?" Demyx looked up at the teen.

"Come on then Dem." Zexion grabbed Demyx' hand and tugged at it for him to come on, he followed grinning as usual.

With Axel

"come on pirate mannn" The redhead teased as Xigbar grunted walking into a shop.

"This."

"really?"

"no"

"Idiot" Xigbar cursed under his breath, they had being at this for a good twenty minutes, all that was happening was Axel saying he wanted something then changing his mind. At last they finally entered anther shop that looked like it was just perfect.

With Roxas

"Fankyou Rexy." Roxas hugged his new clothes in the bag, Lexaeus smiled as he picked the boy up and let him ride on his shoulders.

"Anything else you need Roxas, we have quite a good amount of munny left."

"Ven lets goo in vat shop" Roxas pointed at a shop and they walked into it.

With Demyx

"Demyx." Zexion looked at the blonde that was glaring at a t-shirt with a face on

"Why wunt it blink" He frowned

"Demyx its not real, its a t-shirt, it wont fight back." Zexion smiled as he tugged on Demyx hand to take him to another isle.

"WEXY I WANTS VIS!" Zexion looked down and smiled at the t-shirt Demyx had picked.

"Ok lets go pay for these."

"WOOHOO!" Demyx punched the air and ran after Zexion who was walking to the counter to pay.

3:00pm

"Dem-Dem! Axul!" Roxas ran over to them and started playing with them as the older ones sat on the bench for a rest

"They've acted surprisingly well." Zexion admitted

"Look." Xigbar pulled out a box of Ice cream, SeaSalt Ice cream.

Demyx had come to sit by Zexion while hugging his arm, Roxas and Axel where sat in between Xigbar and Lexaeus. They were all eating SeaSalt Ice Cream while watching the people walk past.

"Fankyou Wexy" Demyx words slurred as he dozed off letting his Ice Cream stick fall on the floor.

"We should head back, dudes." Xigbar said as he pointed at the other two who where asleep. Arms wrapped around each other. The other two nodded as they picked the boys up and took them home.

6:00pm

"Pass the mash!"

"Yo, I need the peas"

"Hey don't eat all the chicken!"

"DEMYX, ROXAS, AXEL!" most of the members stopped their own squabbling to see the three children flicking peas as everyone.

"Whuts up!" all three smiled sheepishly.

8:00pm

"I'm glad they're asleep." Lexaeus yawned.

"Yeah!" Xigbar agreed.

"..." Zexion looked down sadly

"I'm sorry Zexion, I'm sure Vexen is trying his best to get a solution to change Demyx and the others back." Lexaeus tried comforting the Slate haired nobody

"He's such an idiot. But. Axel and Roxas, they still have each other, even if they cant be together at night, I am babysitting Demyx."

"Zexion." Lexaeus sighed. "Lets hope he finds a solution." Zexion just nodded.


	4. A New Solution?

9:00am

Zexion was in the kitchen sat quietly drinking a coffee to wake him up when Vexen came into the kitchen

"Vexen." Zexion grumbled into his coffee

"Zexion, the superior wishes to see you."

"Fine." Zexion got up silently and followed Vexen to his lab.

When they where in the lab he saw Demyx, Roxas and Axel sitting on three stools, Lexaeus and Xigbar where stood behind them, Zexion stood next to Demyx asking what was going on.

"Vexen thinks he may have a solution." Lexaeus answered.

"Really!" Zexion whispered.

"Ok Vexen how do you know this is going to work?" Xemnas inquired, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Well, I, Urm. Don't." He mumbled the last bit. Everyone rolled their eyes. "I haven't been able to test it out because all of the first mixture was used." He spat the last words out and glared at Demyx.

"Ok so how do we know if this is going to work or not." Xemnas said.

"We'll need a volunteer." He said walking over to Demyx "Come on, you did this so you can test this."

"Whaa!" Demyx struggled as Vexens ice hold hands pulled the poor boy over to a table and forced him to sit on it. He, Axel and Roxas where still in the White t-shirt and black pants they where given to wear until they got new clothes, since they didn't have time to change.

"Superior you cant just let this buffoon force Demyx to take that!" Zexion snapped

"Number Six please refrain from speaking in that tone to your superiors." Xemnas smirked and Zexion shut up.

"Number Four can you promise he wont die if this doesn't work?"

"Promise, I know for an unfortunate fact he won't die."

"See number Six." Xemnas turned back to Vexen who was getting the solution ready.

"Wexy!" Demyx started bawling out tears as Vexen gave the boy a sedative. Zexion was by his side watching him slowly drift off.

"Ok now when I give it to him we shall have to wait two hours, after that he should be back to normal." Vexens voice was colder than his lab at the moment, but since everyone here apart from the children where his superiors he couldn't do much.

Vexen injected Demyx a couple of times in different places with the solution and sighed.

"Done." He breathed as he began clearing up.

"Why did you bring these?" Zexion motioned back to the other four

"So they could see just what's to be expected" An evil smile crept along Vexens face.

"Pure evil." Xigbar muttered as the others agreed.

"Ok we shall all leave and come back in two hours to see if its worked!" Vexen spoke with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Kay" They all said as they started to make their way out of the room.

10:00am

"So we have a couple of hours to kill, whaddya wanna do till then?" Xigbar slouched into the chair. Axel and Roxas where sat quietly playing with some things they had bought yesterday. The where wearing their new clothes now. Axel was wearing a red t-shirt with black writing that said 'Burn, Baby, Burn!' on it and black jeans. Roxas was wearing a white t-shirt that said 'Devil In Disguise!" in black writing, he wore blue jeans.

"Well I'm going to the library." Zexion informed them as he opened a Dark Portal and stepped through.

"I think I'll go do some training." Lexaeus mumbled as he too walked through a portal and left Xigbar with the two children. He just sighed.

12:00pm

Finally, after two long hours of waiting, the group where back at Vexens door waiting for him to arrive.

"Alright come on then!" Vexen snapped appearing out of nowhere. He unlocked the door and walked inside and put some things down. Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Xigbar and Lexaeus all wondering over to the table where the blonde was led down. He wasn't there.

"Um, dudes...Where's Dem?" Xigbar looked all over the table but he wasn't there.

Meanwhile Axel saw something so he tugged on Roxas to follow him whilst the adults looked around for the missing boy. Axel and Roxas searched for what he saw but nothing.

"OH DEAR LORD!" Vexens voice boomed through the lab as everyone came running.

"VEXEN!" the older members shouted at what they saw.


	5. Cooking with Xaldin?

12:25pm

"D-Demyx?" Xigbar spluttered out

"Vwiggy!" Demyx was now younger; not a year but he was about 3 years old.

"VEXEN!" Zexion boomed as he grabbed on the Academics collar and pushed him against the wall "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BOYFRIEND!" he shouted.

"W-w-well I d-didn't s-say it was d-definitely going to work." He stuttered out.

"TURN HIM BACK NOW!" Zexion was about to hit him but Lexaeus pulled the schemer away shaking his head.

"I-I can't just turn him back." Vexen backed up. "I-I-I'll try!" he shouted going into a portal.

"I'm going to kill that man, I swear." Zexion mumbled to himself as he knelt down to pick Demyx up. "It's a good job we got some clothes that where to small isn't it?" Demyx just smiled and buried his head into Zexions neck.

1:00pm

"..." Lexaeus was now a living climbing frame as Demy decided to explore the giant. All six of them where sat in the living room taking a rest as they let the kids do what they wanted, with restrictions of course.

"Dude this is like so boring." Xigbar moaned as he slumped into his chair. Zexion was ignoring him as he indulged into one of his many books.

"Woxy!" Demyx shouted as he spotted the blonde, Lexaeus let the boy down and let out a huge sigh of relief wash over him as he relaxed into the chair.

"Dem-Dem, you coming to play with us?" Roxas walked to the boy who was making his way over to Roxas.

"Wayyy" Demyx squealed.

"Ok come on then." Roxas held onto Demyx' hand and guided him over to where him and Axel where playing.

"Hey Demy." Axel smiled as he jumped off the side of the table onto the floor. All three sat there playing games.

2:00pm

"Hey Roxas look!" Axel called over to the blonde.

"Hmm?"

"They're all asleep." He whispered into the blonde's ear. Roxas just smirked.

3:30pm

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lexaeus and Zexion woke with a jolt as Xigbar screamed.

"Nghh, what's up Xigbar?" Lexaeus mumbled while rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"The kids!"

"What?"

"They're gone!" Xigbar began to panic looking under tables, the sofa and the occasional empty mug.

"Xigbar calm down." Zexion sighed rubbing his temples. "Split up, they're obviously not in this room so we'll split up and alert Xe-"

"NO!" Xigbar shouted "We can't tell Xemnas he'll turn us into dusks for sleeping on the job."

"He has a point Zexion."

"Yes I suppose." Zexion sighed. "Ok we'll split up try and stay out of trouble while we search for the children." Zexion opened the portal and walked through.

4:30pm

"Here?"

"Nope"

"Here?"

"Nope."

"Heeereee?"

"GODDAMMIT XIGBAR THERE NOT HERE, YOU'VE ASKED ME IF THEY'RE IN THE SAME DAMN SPOT FOR TEN MINUTES NOW!" Zexion could feel a headache coming on, they had originally split up, Zexion ended up running into Xigbar who asked if he could look in the library, not trusted the older man he searched with him, that led to where they are now.

"Well you never know Zexy~" Zexion twitched as the use of such a name

"Number II please refrain from calling me such vile words." He grumbled as he moved onto the next row, and then the next

"How come Demyx is aloud." Xigbar mumbled smirking as his remark

"Demyx, Is special."

"Hell yeah."

"What was that? Or would you like two eye patches."

"Woaahhh, sorry kiddo." Xigbar raised his hands in defeat and walked off sulking.

5:00pm

"Two eggs, then mix until smooth. Ok then." Xaldin cracked one of the eggs and dropped it into the bowl and began stirring. After 20 seconds he reached for the second egg but it had disappeared. He grumbled and looked under the table. Not there. A crack was heard then some giggles and sniffles.

"What in Kingdom Hearts?" He looked over to where the noise had come from to see Demyx and Roxas sniggering as Axel sulked and sniffled as egg and egg shell ran down his head.

"Oh jeez." Xaldin walked over to the three and bent down to there level. Roxas carefully picked Demyx up and got him on his back as a piggy back.

"Who did this?" Xaldin said softly but sternly. Both Demyx and Roxas pointed at Axel and laughed. "How?"

"Well Axul wus gunna do it to Dem-Dem, I din let him, he spwashed it n h'mself" Roxas explained.

"I see, Is this true Axel?" Axel just nodded as he got up shaking his head, letting egg fly everywhere. Axel then poked Roxas

"You two are on." Axel smirked and ran out of the room, Roxas followed with Demyx.

"Heh, Woah wait they're supposed to be being watched!" Xaldin walked out of the kitchen but didn't see them anywhere, he shrugged it off and went back to making the Organizations tea, after getting a new egg.

5:20pm

Axel was now chasing after the two blondes, they all ran into the Grey Room, Luxord was sat on a chair playing Solitaire, Larxene and Marluxia where gossiping and Saix was staring at the moon as per usual. The Roxas stopped and Axel almost ran into them

"Why stop Woxy?" Axel moaned

"Mwooooon" Demyx pointed, then looked to see the other members "Wuxowd" Demyx wriggled for Roxas to take him, they both ran over to Luxord and started using him as a climbing frame.

"H-hey wait fow meeee" Axel ran at them but Larxene had come up behind him and picked him up. "HEY!"

"AWWW Even more cute now!" she shook him. Roxas was now scowling at them both.

"Wuts wung Woxy?" Demyx looked at Roxas then at Larxene who was flirting with Axel. "Meanie..."

"Demyx, could you get Larxene for me?" Roxas pointed at a glass of water on the table.

"Yay!" Luxord who was now watching raised his eyebrow. Saix had now turned to see what was going on. Demyx lifted the water out of the glass moulding it to look like a evil clown I think. He then proceeded to move it above Larxene then drop it on her, forcing her to drop Axel who ran over to them both.

"Fankyou Demmy" Axel smiled. Demyx smiled back.

"You little sh-"

"Larxene." Saix smirked "Go and see if tea is ready would you?" He looked at Marluxia who pulled her away and towards the kitchen.

"Demyx." Saix walked over to the three who where now trembling. "Goodboy, now, I shall see to it your guardians come and retrieve you three now." Demyx smiled then sulked as Axel and Roxas did the same.

"Fwine" Axel sulked.

"Saix? You going soft eh?" Luxord snorted. He got up and wandered towards the kitchen.

5:35pm

"Oh thank the hearts." everyone said as he finally arrived, Lexaeus already had Roxas on his back, Demyx was hugging Zexions leg tightly.

"Took your time?" Lexaeus inquired

"Dusk only just got to me." Xigbar explained

"Now may we have our tea anytime soon?" Zexion sighed.

"Kay" Everyone walked down the hall and to the kitchen, making sure they where ahold of the children.

"Oh Zexion, for your benefit I will not mention this to The Superior."

"Huh, ok, wait why not?" Zexion asked. Saix just chuckled as he entered the dinner hall.

"Okay..." Zexion was brought out of his trance by Demyx tugging on his cloak saying he was hungry. They all entered the dinner hall, not knowing what hell was most likely about to follow.

**Heyy, doesn't seem like Ive updated in forever! Well I have now :P**

**I'm guessing Saix doesn't like Larxene woahhh**

**I'm hoping to update my other stories sometime this week? Hopefully.**

**So anywho, hope you enjoyed it :D**

**R+R of you like No flames unless their for Axel to play with or Demyx to train on ^-^  
**


End file.
